Repairing a broken toy
by Shoujo Cosette
Summary: Tsuna suffers from his abusive boyfriend Hibari, being no more than a mere pet to the man. But Tsuna has more suitors, will they come out to be successful? Or will Hibari hold his tight hold on Tsuna? 1827, 6927, R27, 10027, Borderline T\ Close to M


**Hello, Shoujo-Cosette here. This is a new series from me, after a short hiatus of friends dragging me with them, family wanting me to celebrate things with them, and me getting obsessed with hunter x hunter. ( both 2011 and 1999 version) leaving me no time and no inspiration to write. Until now, but I still don't have any inspiration for a cruel angel, and what I wrote so far feels really bad.. **

**Oh, and happy new year!**

**Summary: Tsuna suffers from his abusive boyfriend Hibari, being no more than a mere pet to the man. But Tsuna has more suitors, will they come out to be successful? Or will Hibari hold his tight hold on Tsuna? 1827, 6927, R27, 10027, Borderline T\ Close to M**

**Rating: Borderline T, might go up if people want any lemon. Do you want any lemon?**

**Warnings: Mention of sex, abuse, violence, gayness, lemon(if people want any, this chapter is lemon free.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR or anything related to it. **

**Anyhow, enough ramble and let's get onto the story! Please enjoy and don't forget to review!**

**Chapter one: Closer. **

'Herbivore, did you close the door properly?' Hibari Kyoya asked, not even looking up to the small brunet who had just entered threw the newly replaced door of the big office Hibari worked in as the boss of the Namimori Middle disciplinary committee.

'I did.' The young boy stated to the raven haired perfect in front of him, while nervously fiddling the fabrique of his uniform. Trying not to make any eye contact for when the raven would look up to him, the boy was afraid of the raven, afraid of the might be punishment he would probably be given any moment from now.

After the confirmation that the door actually was closed, Hibari did look up from the huge piles of paperwork on his desk. The boy now averted his gaze to the right, where the black leather couch of Hibari was standing, a much used item in the office of the raven. And not only for the sleep of the raven, or for the comfort of any guest that could, not, come to the office. No, it was also used for much more sinful things.

But even though the boy looked away as far as he could, trying to focus his attention on the sofa, or how much he would fiddle, and think about other things that didn't even matter in the pure slightest to the boy, he could feel the fierce gaze of the perfect on his fair skin, eying all the movement the brunet might was going to make.

Now that the raven was sure that the room was closed off, he smirked, without any human even being able to tell that the office was occupied by the raven and the herbivore, not being able to hear any of the screams the boy would give nor being able to hear any part of their conversation. Yes, these were just the most perfect circumstances for the punishment of the young boy.

'Tsunayoshi.' Was all Hibari said to the young boy, it didn't sound happy, nor did it sound mad, it was just monotone. It frightened the boy, it was this particular tone that the raven used when he was genuinely pissed off with the young boy, it was the tone used when the boy had sinned in the raven's eyes.

The boy was frightened and looked up to the raven in an instant. 'HIE?!' the boy shriek loudly, in his most utterly feminine tone as possible. It wasn't that he wanted to sound feminine, but his screaming just did. He couldn't help it, and he didn't want it.

'Tsuna.. Yoshi..'

Hibari walked up to the frightened brunet, his smirk growing wider and wider, while the boy clutched his uniform, his body shaking in fear, waiting for the raven to come closer and give him what he deserved. Punishment.

And the perfect did come closer, much closer. The boy didn't know what the raven would do, the punishments until now always had been different. Al though, there was one key similarity to all the punishments the boy had under gone. He had been fucked senseless by Hibari, always leaving a great pain for when the morning would come.

Before the boy even had any good in It, the raven's tonfas appeared out of nowhere, leaving it a mystery where the tonfas even could be stored by the perfect. Hibari pushed the young boy against the hard wall of the disciplinary committee office.

The boy felt the cold metal of the tonfas brushing against his sensitive skin, and he let out a small yelp of pain. The boy slowly gazed at the perfect, silently hoping for the punishment to be not to severe. Like how it had been last time, the boy unable to face anyone for over two weeks.

The perfect moved yet again quickly and pushed one of his tonfa's in the boy's stomach, tears appearing in the boy's doe like eyes. The raven smirked, and he replaced the tonfa to where he had been before, after hitting the boy several times, and every time making the boy yelp loudly.

'Tsuna..Yoshi..'

Hibari said yet again to the frightened boy in front of him, the perfect breath slowly in and out close to the young boy's ear, letting the boy know that he wouldn't get off with this that easily. The raven slowly removed the cold tonfas from the boy's neck, letting the boy's voice change in something from fear, to something somehow a bit relieved. But the boy knew better.

'You, You have been naughty Tsunayoshi. You need to be punished.'

The raven slowly said, his expression changing in one that of pure lust, a predator wanting to fulfil his endless libido. And that was the very moment when the raven bit in the fair skin of the young boy's neck sure to be leaving a spot that could be spotted for many days.

The boy screamed in pain, not caring if his lover could only gain satisfaction this way, satisfaction of the agony in his eyes. The perfect bit the boy once again, this time even fiercer than before, not being lethal in anyway, but still hurting the boy enough for his senses to become duller, the boy's eyes becoming emptier by the moment.

'Where has that pineapple herbivore touched you?'

Hibari didn't ask for an answer this time, no he demanded an answer, and he was sure to get one from the young boy, as the boy was his after all, his property and that of no one else.

'He had only kissed me.' The brunet quickly replied to the raven, which was luckily the truth, had it been anything more than that, than Mukuro wouldn't have lived to see the next day anymore. And he didn't deserve that right? It was the boy's fault for not trying hard enough to stop the pineapple pervert from kissing him right? He had no excuses whatsoever, she he should just undergo his punishment.

The raven seemed to comprehend this information, and then smirked to the young boy. 'Well then, I guess I should purify your mouth.' The raven said to the boy while forcing his way inside of the boy mouth, not caring to be gentle in any sense of way.

The boy slowly moaned into the kiss, even though it wasn't a loving kiss, or that what you would expect of a lover, it was that of hungry predator, longing for the hot cavern of the young boy, forceful and lustful. But even so, the boy couldn't do anything other than enjoying the forceful motions Hibari was making, trying to clean every last part of the boy's mouth.

At last the raven broke the long kiss the two shared his hands touch holding the chin of the young boy, pulling it harder than he should. The boy stared into the pitch black eyes of the perfect. His eyes half lidded of the lustful activity they just had done.

Hibari slowly licked the lips of the young boy, the lips of the young boy were growing slightly larger and pinker, just like how they did that when he shared a kiss with Mukuro. But to the boy's surprise Hibari bit his under lip, leaving in metallic taste in the boy's mouth, making the boy whine slightly.

'Remember Tsunayoshi, you are mine, and no one else is to touch you.'

Hibari said, slowly releasing the boy from his tight grip on his chin. Leaving the skin where the perfect had grabbed him, still throbbing from the tight grip the raven had on his poor chin.

'That includes anyone Tsunayoshi, not even that herbivorous mother of yours, or that baby home tutor. Otherwise that will mean severe punishment. For both the herbivores and you.'

He hissed to the young boy, while walking up the leather sofa, waiting to be used for only one thing that could happen at this very moment, sex.

'But you should remember Tsunayoshi, that doesn't mean that I belong to you, I have more pets.'

The raven declared to the now broken boy, while amused eying every movement of the young boy, his young boy.

'Now, come sit on my lap.'

The raven said while smirking, he gestured for the boy to come, while slowly unbuttoning his shirt. And Tsuna had no choice but to comply. He was Hibari's property after all, and that was what he would stay for all eternity.

**A\N: And that was the end of the first chapter, did you enjoy it? Was it any good, I hope so as I really enjoyed writing this. Well.. I feel sorry for Tsuna though, somehow I love reading\writing fanfiction's with some angst to it. Oh and I wrote this while listening to Malchik gay. **

**I hope I can update soon, but I have to go to hospital tomorrow because I have had a cold for over more than 5 years now. I'm serious! No one took me serious until a few weeks ago until the doctors proved that there actually is something wrong. (nothing too bad though.)**

**Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed and I hope you review!**

**Yane~**


End file.
